Limits the limit
by Oliveoylxm
Summary: Bilbo has had anger fits since he was a child, of course none of the other Hobbits suffered from them, but then again Bilbo's always had been different. But one day, during the adventure to reclaim Erebor, Bilbo has had enough of Thorin's bullying and decided to show him just much he has had enough.


Limits the limit

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit

Hobbits are widely known for their patient behavior, they usually are able to keep their true feelings hidden deep down in their guts that no one else could usually tell that they were angry at all. But, for one Bilbo Baggins, this was not the case, try as he might, he wasn't able to hold that calm exterior for very long as the other Hobbits usually would, no instead the emotions would churn so violently in his gut that the overwhelming emotions would boil over so violently that he'd have what his parents and Gandalf called "Fits". In his rage he'd scream, cry, throw his limbs in a random acts of muscle spasms, and would throw things until someone would hold him until he calmed down or he would eventually collapse in a mess of emotions.

Of course none of the other Hobbits in the shire knew of this, none except for those blasted Sackville-Baggins.

Well, of course they tried to extort this out of Bilbo's mother and father, and well let's just say that the Sackvilles had been sent scrambling back into the holes that they had once crawled out of.

Bilbo had not had one of those "fits" since shortly after his mother had past, following after his father who had died before his peacefully in his sleep. But apparently his mind and body decided that it was way overdue time to have one.

It had started out with a bad wake up call, the whole group had been ambushed by a gang of wayward Orc's and had to run a whole 5 miles before they gave up. During this time Bilbo had lost another button, stubbed his toe on a large rock, been yelled at by Thorin over the fact that almost got caught by one of the Orc's and worst of all, he'd lost his favorite pipe. To say that for someone who like the peacefulness and calm of the wide open spaces, this was not a good day. Over the rest of the duration, the trip hadn't gotten better and the weather was now turning into a cold front, damped Bilbo's mood. The rest of the group created small talk amongst themselves, even Gandalf made small talk between himself and Thorin. Bilbo kept to himself, trying to keep his breathing in check as he felt the dangerous waves of anger just beging to boil in his stomach. They trudged through the untampered brush of the forest, the sun had gone down a while ago, Biblo was just about to ask Gandalf when they would rest before Thorin had stopped and declared that they'd camp there for the night.

Bilbo felt as if he'd never feel more relieved again.

Now night bore on and the company began to set into a more lively chatting, telling stories and singing their songs. And normally Bilbo would never had been more delighted, to spend his time in sharing some of his own stories and his own ancestors songs. But tonight, their burglar kept to himself, and stayed off to the side, away from the cheerful campfire and instead decided to stare into the darkened forest and tried to calm down, he squeezed his coat within sweaty palms. A few moments passed before the sound of heavy foot steps broke through the comforting sound of the natures bugs and scurrying animals. Bilbo prayed for them to walk past him or somewhere else, but alas the boots stopped behind him.

"Burglar."

Bilbo couldn't help the flurry of irritation cross his face.

"Thorin," He said turning to look at the leader. "What brings you here?" He tried to ask politely.

"You," He said narrowing his ice blue eyes at Bilbo's, "Your performance today during the ambush was terrible, you could have gotten the company killed with your impudence! What were you thinking? Do you even try to think before you act?"

Bilbo's anger rose again, dangerously, "Yes," he said "I could have, but I didn't, didn't I?" He said irritably.

Thorin glared again, "Don't you take up a tone with me, Burglar. You need to rethink your actions."

Gandalf, who had spied on his Hobbit and had noticed his rising anger ever since midday, spotted the temper was rising. And he feared that if Thorin didn't back off soon then he and the rest of the dwarrows will witness an act of violence that they'd never seen before coming out of such a small thing such a Bilbo.

Bilbo stood, clenching his fists as the emotions quickly boiled over, his face turned red and his yelling scaled so high that even Dwalin was phased by the sudden outburst, in fact all of the dwarrows were so shocked at their little friend.

"RETHINK MYSELF?! _I_ NEED TO RETHINK _MYSELF?!"_

He pushed Thorin backwards with surprising strength.

"NO, NO _**NO THORIN OAKENSHIELD, YOU NEED TO RETHINK YOUR ACTIONS, YOUR PROBLEMS AND YOUR PLANS, DON'T YOU WORRY ABOUT ME BUDDY! 'CAUSE I SURE NEED ALL OF YOUR CONSIDERATE THOUGHTS!"**_

Bilbo screamed, and stamped his foot, his right arm jutting out in a quick succession that it crunched loudly as it hit the neighboring tree. He babbled loudly, some of his words were not even words as he attacked the tree with all of his fury. The tree bark broke harshly under the delivered blows, he made a decent size hole in the tree, and the sap covered his bloodied fingers. A hand grabbed at his shoulder harshly, and Bilbo who was so out of it, and so deep in his "fit" that he turned without a moment's hesitation, grabbing the hand and twisting it backwards, the owner of the hand shouted in pain. Bilbo let go of it and jerked his head back as his jaw involuntarily locked up, his hands gripped his hair and he fell, the grey cloth of Gandalf's robes surrounded him. Still he jerked and grunted and moaned and scratched at himself and Gandalf's arm's (He'd later apologize for his rude act). He reached behind him and tried to claw at Gandalf's face, the taller, who'd lifted Bilbo up, stared at the horrified dwarves who shouted at him for answers to their burglar's behavior.

"What in the name of hell has gotten into the lad!" Balin shouted, face tight with alarm over the halfling who still struggled in Gandalf's arms.

"Yeah! I've never seen mister Boggin's so wound up!" Kili shouted.

"Yes, yes," Gandalf answered mindlessly. "The lad's has been suffering from these fits since he was a wee fauntling."

"So, what in Mahal's name has caused these fits?"

"I'll tell you later, for now bring me his bedding."

TBC


End file.
